


Psychological Warfare

by ami_ven



Category: Hogan's Heroes (TV 1965)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25625851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “What are you all doing here?”
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	Psychological Warfare

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" phase 22, challenge 40 quick fic round-up, prompt 12 “I have been – and always shall be – your friend.” ( _Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan_ )

“What…” Hogan blinked. “What are you all doing here?”

“We thought you knew, sir,” said Newkirk.

“ _Oui_ , colonel,” added LeBeau, “We came as soon as Kinch called.”

Kinch smiled. “He’s a general now, you know.”

“We know,” said Carter. “It just doesn’t come out, somehow.”

Hogan frowned. “That doesn’t answer my question. You’re all retired, some of you from other armies. What are you doing here?”

“Oh, just a little psychological warfare,” said Kinch. “There’s some people here in DC who need reminding of what we used to do.”

“You…” Hogan grinned. “I’ve got great friends.”

“Yes, you do, sir.”

THE END


End file.
